


Started at A Concert (An R5 Fanfic)

by LarryR5



Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Out, Romance, Shiz, dont hate me, how do you even tag, i still talk like loud EP was just coming put, idek, kellington but not really, most of this was written like 2 years ago oops, okay, please just read this before I kILL THESE TAGS, rushed relationship kinda, rydellington, um, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryR5/pseuds/LarryR5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Audrey finds herself in some sweet and...not yet rewarding circumstances with a certain Lynch.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own R5...I'm just using them in my fanfic... :-D I will put them back for your pleasure afterwards! 

 

Riker POV: 

I cannot believe Ross! I told him to catch the earlier flight from LA to New York! But since Austin & Ally is SO much more important,R5 is now 15 minutes away from our biggest performance yet, and Ross ISN'T HERE!!! We need a distraction and fast! 

"Hey Riker! Whats got you so upset?" Rydel asked. "Its Ross! He knew to catch the plane from LA at six am and he slept in! SLEPT IN!! I could understand if they left a bit late but he over slept for 3 hours! So now if he does get here we will be halfway done with the show anyways!" "Woah calm down Riker. Ryland can step in for him!" Rocky thought. "Who will be filming R5 TV?" "MOM" Everyone but me said.  

"But she is out with dad! THAT'S WHY I TOLD ROSS TO BE HERE!!"  

"Woah Riker. Calm down. We can call someone and see if they can play rhythm guitar! Simple!" Said Ratliff "Yeah, it would be but, they would've had to know the chords." Explained Rocky.  

"Dang, this is a YOU problem!" Says Ratliff as he walks away sassily.  

"Ugh, what are we going to-" I start. Then I hear it. A faint guitar. Not just any. Rhythm. I look around to Rocky's face, and nod expectantly. We all run to the source of the music.  

Ryland POV: 

As I look up from my phone, the first thing i notice is that, they ditched me. Again. This is JUST like the carnival. Then I hear it. The guitar far away. I run to it because I know thats where they are. It's where they ALWAYS are. Then, i see her. 

The most beautiful girl. Ever. She had striking blonde hair with green dip-dyed streaks at the end. She also had beautiful brown eyes that were focused on the guitar. Did I mention she's like, a pro at playing it? I think she may be better than Ross. Maybe.  

I look over at the rest of the band to find their eyes glued to her and mouthed opened wide. She looks up when she hears Rocky's phone go off. 

Audrey's POV (the girl): 

I look up in mortal terror, then in pure fangirlinaism( not a word LOL) as R5 start to clap loudly. "WOW! Your amazing! )" Said Rocky. "T-thank you" I manage to stutter out. "I'm so sorry! I just saw the guitars lying there, calling me so I HAD to play it! Im so so so sorry!" "It's all cool man, we were all kind of, sort of, wondering, do you happen to know the chords to ANY of our songs?" Said Riker.  

I made a pfft sound then replied, "Well duh! Im not an idiot!" Ryland laughed. Riker glared at the boy. "Hehe sorry, i meant yeah, like ALL of them" i explained to get on his good side. Riker continued, "Well, you see, Ross is..absent right now and we have a concert in-" he checked his watch-"8 minutes!!" "So..." i urged. "Ugh, Riker wants to ask if you can fill in for Ross at this concert!" An impatient Rocky that was off of the phone, said.  

What? Did I hear him correctly? They want ME to play in THEIR concert. This is so unexpected! Im not even dressed in the right color? What will fans think? What will my friends outside think? 

I didn't realize i was spaced out until Ratliff screamed on my ear. "U-uh I d-don't know g- guys. Uh, w-what would y-your fans say?" I somewhat stuttered out. "We'll have to explain and fast! Seven minutes 'till show time guys." Said Mark, who was conviently standing at the door listening.

"Oh SHI- DANG!" said Riker and Rocky, "Sorry mom" They both said. I giggled stupidly. 

"Well, okay then. I guess i just HAVE to help you guys out." I said after thinking for 15 seconds. Rydel and Riker look at each other, nod their heads, and suddenly im being rushed out of the room and into another one. It has Hello Kitty and tutus EVERYWHERE!! In case I'm mistaken with the gender of the rest of the Lynches and Ellington, this must be Rydel's dressing room. 

Oh. No.


	2. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey finds herself in some sweet and...not yet rewarding circumstances with a certain Lynch.

Audrey POV:

Tutus. Sparkles. Bracelets. Hello...Kitty... So much of it. I mean, I know Rydel likes that stuff but, she has a bunch of it! 

So she dressed my in all red, put my hair in a ponytail, and put a red bow in it. And we ran outside, where Rocks handed me a red rhythmn guitar. But the color was obviously a skin sticker. I also got my in-ears on. 

"Okay, hair-check, color-check, guitar-check, uh we go on in 1 minute, are we missing anything?" said Riker. "Nope, and even if we were, you're on in, 5...4....3....2....1....NOW!" Yelled Mark from afar. 

"1.2.3.READY SET ROCK!!!" We all screamed and ran out. 

Fans screaming left-to-right. Posters. Everywhere. And eyes. On me. They were all confused too. One fan screamed, "Where the heck is Ross?" 

But we didn't respond but instead, started playing Crazy 4 U. (You all know the lyrics right? Right...) 

Crazy 4 U... We finished. 

After playing 4 other songs. (DNA, All About The Girl, Wishing I Was 23, and Say You'll Stay) the crowd was still confused, but excited anyways. 

Then started the questions and replies intermission. 

One obvious Rossy screamed, "Where the heck is my husband?!" 

Rocky being the genius he is, note the sarcasm, yelled right back, "He died!" 

If gasps could kill...we'd be so screwed. 

"ROCKY!" We all screamed in his face. 

"Sorry guys for the scare you know Rocky...the smart one. Ross isn't dead, but he also isn't here. You see...umm..he had a long taping last night, and apparently forgot to set his alarm so he missed his flight, and probably will miss most of the show. So that's why we have Ms. Audrey here, who we met 22 minutes ago, to replace him for this show only." Said a surprisingly calm Rydel. 

You could hear the roar of relief from the crowd, saying things like, "Okay I was worried" or "Not funny man." Or MY personal favorite, "I freaking hate you Rocky"...just because. 

"Okay so how about we get Audrey to introduce herself, while we get set up for our next songs." Said Riker already putting his bass down. 

"Erm...okay. Well my name is Audrey Smith, I'm 14 turning 15 in about-" I looked at my watch, " 2 hours exactly, and I play Bass, Lead, Piano, Drums, obviously Rythmn guitar, Kazoo, and Triangle. (1)" 

"Who's your favorite in R5? Considering you are so close to most of their ages...sorry RIker." said an familiar fan...also known as my best friend Jackie. She was standing next to the rest of my friends, Cj and Adriana. I couldn't tell if they were angry, jealous, or just plain happy for me. 

"Haha, funny you should say that, uhm.. well you see..." I start nervously but never finish. 

"Just answer the stupid question Audrey!" said CJ. She is only shy if you don't know her. I know her. 

"Okay sheesh Cj, my favorite person in R5 is.... Ryland. In a total non obsessive/ really good at hiding my obsession way. If that makes any sense." I said. 

"Ooooh I'm going to go tell him now!!" Said a hyperactive Rocky, running to find his little brother. 

"REALLY? He hasn't seen her tweets/presents/letters? Or even hear the microphone?" Screamed Cj. 

Appparently not. we are SO talking when we get home later! I thought with an idiotic look on my face. 

"Okay, so we are ready for our next song, it's going to be killer by the way, so now we just have to wait for meddling Rocky to get back." Spoke RIker with his brand new bass at hand. 

"Nice bass man. What brand?" I asked, sounding a little too much like a guy. 

"Fender. Those guitars are EPIC!" replied Rocky coming out with his little brother tight on his grip. 

"Okay, I have waited 3 years for RY to get a girl now...Ryland, be a gentleman and kiss her." He said and pushed Ry to me. 

Riker stepped between us. "As much as I agree with you Rocky about Ry needing a girl, even though your first kiss was under the stairs, We don't need romance on the stage right now.", I giggled causing Ryland to look at me and smile, "Let's just keep going with the show and possibly continue this later okay?" He said sounded exasperated. 

Ry ran off stage and contiued to video tape for R5 TV. 

"Okay so this next song is one you may or may not know." Said Ratliff, talking for the first time in this show. 

The crowd was screaming and started to get even louder if possible, when Rydel stepped out from behind the piano. She then let out a rock star styled, "Hey!" 

We then started jumping up and down for 20 seconds befor she continued singing.

Shut up and let me go 

This hurts, I tell you so 

For the last time you will kiss my lips 

Now shut up and let me go!

Your jeans were once so clean, I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met 

Now oh so easily your over me 

Gone is love 

It's you that ought to be holding me 

I'm not containable 

This turns up it's not sustainable.

I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this 

I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this 

I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this 

Shut up and let me go, hey!

Shut up and let me go 

This hurts, what I can't show 

For the last time you had me in bits 

Now shut up and let me go 

For fear of living in regret I changed this one when we first met 

Now oh so easily your over me 

Gone is love 

It's me that ought to be moving on 

You're not adorable 

I was something unignorable. 

I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this 

I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this 

I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this 

Shut up and let me go, hey! 

Oh, love, hold, this. 

Hey!

Hey! 

Shut up and let me go 

This hurts, I told you so 

For the last time you will kiss my lips 

Now shut up and let me go, hey! (2)

 

We then sung 4 more song, (Keep Away From This GIrl, Take You There, Want You Bad(3), and Christmas Is Coming)

 

Then in the distance we hear a fan scream, "ROSS!!!" 

 

I looked over and there he was, with his other guitar. He. Looked. Shocked. 

I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for no reason. Except for the fact that I practically took his place in the biggest R5 show ever. 

I gave him a sheepish smile and then watched as he strutted over to Riker, talked to him, pointed at me, then waved me over. 

He then begun speaking to me. "Okay, I don't know who you are, but thanks for saving my butt out there and now you can go sit back in the crowd or whatever. (4)" 

I couldn't help but feel a little hurt but I replied calmly, "I'm Audrey Smith and i just randomly bumped into your siblings, (5) and Rocky asked if I knew the so-" 

"Wait? Roc asked you? Never mind, we're cool now. Haha." Said Ross. 

"Uhm okay, well I'm going to go find my friends...yeah..." As I walked away, Ryland grabbed my arm. 

"Uhm, Audrey, you have NO idea where you are going do you?" He asked. 

"None whatsoever, should I?" 

"If you don't want to fall off of the stage, yes." He said smiling. 

"Oh." Really Audrey? Oh?! You sound like an idiot. 

Wow. Now I'm talking to myself. This is just great. 

"Uhm hello? Earth to Audrey?" Ry asked, worry covered his face. 

"Oh, s-sorry. Uh, so how do I get to the crowd?" I asked sounding stupid as always. 

"Well, the show is almost over anways, so do you just wanna stay and hang with me for a bit. Y'know, 'cause I'm your favorite." He added a wink at the end. 

I facepalmed, "Oh gosh, you heard that?" 

"That and Rocky was chanting it all backstage. Haha that guy's a real love expert." He said with a chuckle. 

"I'm going to get that guy later." I said with a angry face. 

"Why get him, when you can get me? How about we continue what was about to happen on stage?" He said looking me in the eyes. 

"U-uh s-s-sure I g-guess." I said breathless. 

We both leaned in, and right as we were millimeters away, Rocky screamed from the stage, "Alright guys! Thats it now lets call Ry back to the stage with Audrey to instagram you guys!" 

"Gosh darn it! First he pressures me to kiss you on stage in front a bunch of people and now we're alone and he interupts us!" Ry said exasperated. 

I giggled and slapped his arm, "Maybe later hot stuff." I added with a wink. 

His eyes practically popped his eyes out of his head while walking on stage with me. I was a little shocked myself. I'm never this much of a flirt. You know, as Taylor and Ed once sung, Everything Has Changed. (6) 

"Well there you guys are! We've been waiting for like, 30 seconds! Which felt longer than it seems! What were you crazy kids doing back there?" Ross says overdramatically I may add. 

I roll my eyes playfully and add, "Ross you do know we are both only a year younger than you? RIght?" 

"Hey crowd! Has she been this sassy all night?" Ross askes. 

"Yeah but we got used to it!" A few girls say. 

"Let's just take the picture" Riker says, seeing my glare at the girls. 

We all layed on the floor as Mark came out, getting a few cheers from R5ers, and took a picture while we all did the heart with our fingers. 

"Thanks for the awesome show guys! It was absolutely incredible! And give it up once more for our special guest, Audrey!!" Ratliff said cheekily.

 

At the post-show signing. (They actually do have those! :) ) Ryland POV

Audrey. I just can't get her out of my head. What did she mean by later? Did she mean what I think she did? That she's coming back? When? Why don't I just ask her? 

Wait, she's sitting against a wall. Why isn't she signing things for the fans? 

"Hey Aud, why aren't you sitting at the table signing things?" I say jogging over to her. 

"I didn't think the fans really wanted me to intrude their signing with the band." She said. 

"Are you kidding? You were like the star! I lov- I mean...the fans loved your performance." 

My point was proven when two R5 Family members came over and asked for her autograph. Then, shortly after, coming over to me and asking for a picture and autograph. 

"Well...that was fun. But I actually came over to ask you something." 

"Sure. Anything, name it." 

"Well, I was wondering, what did you mean by, 'Maybe Later'?" I said questioning. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" She obviously forgot. 

"What did you mean about you know...us almost kissing..twice...and you said Maybe Later H-" She cut me off saying that EVERYONE was listening to our conversation with interested eyes. 

"Oooooh...Ry's got a girl. Go ahead..give us a little smooch..right here." Said Rocky looking like he just saved the world. All of a sudden mom came over. 

"No PDA at signings. Rocky you should know.." she said giving Rocky a knowing glance. 

After that interuption, Audrey didn't say much other than, "Sure, thank you." Or "Here you go. Bye!" When fans asked for pictures. And I kept filming for R5 TV. 

It's not like I was counting on this conversation or anything. Whaaat? Stop pressuring me! Maybe I did want to kiss her like my life depended on it. But, I really do wish they didn't interupt us. We were this close. 

 

Rydel's POV 

I have to get Ry and Aud together. But how? Oh wait, I forget her friends were here! And since this was the last date of the tour, maybe we could invite them over. Considering we only live 20 minutes away from this venue. But how would I get them to agree? I got it! Delly's secret plan is now a go. 

 

Mystery persons POV 

Rydel. Why is she so complicated? I hope she knows that this will not only be affecting her family, but also mine. But as they always say, there's no stopping a meddling girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually going to update this a lot tonight so woop woop! and yes I am Queenkellin on wattpad aha
> 
> A/N; So.......HI!!! 
> 
> (1) Any Directioners know where I got Kazoo and Triangle? Hahaha 
> 
> (2) Shut Up and Let Me Go by The Ting Tings...but R5 did a cover of this on the East Coast Tour so...watch it!! 
> 
> (3) LOUD SONG!! 
> 
> (4) This wasn't supposed to be rude, it was a half-reference to the A&A Cast livechat where they imitated Ross...sorry 
> 
> (5) I COUNT ELLINGTON IN THIS OKAY? HE'S SPENT A LOT OF TIME WITH THEM OKAY?!?! haha 
> 
> (6) Don't own it but...love it! 
> 
> (7) NOTHING!! haha..made you look!!


	3. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormie makes some sugar filled pancakes and...well...Audrey gets some sugar.

Rydel POV: 

Operation Raudrey is a go. 

Not-So-Mystery-Anymore-Person POV: 

How am I supposed to convince my daughter to go to the Lynches like a NORMAL person. She could barely go to the concert without spontaneously combusting. (Randomly Blowing Up. Sorry it's just my favorite thing to say right now (; ) This is going to be impossible. But I guess I have to try. 

Okay guys NOW Audrey's POV and this will be the last POV change of this chapter: 

Ugh homework. I'm not even focusing right because of what happened at the concert last night. Why didn' t I just kiss him? Ugh! I'm so stupid! 

After 20 minutes of fail-studying, my mom comes in and interupts my thoughts. 

"Hey honey, how about you pack up your things. I have somewhere I want to take you." My mom says. 

"MOM I SWEAR I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! Wait..what did I do?" I ask. I'm really freaked out. Last time she said this, I ended up staying with my grandpa that collects old shoes for a week. My shorts still smell like soles. 

"Audrey, i swear it's not as bad as grandpa Solester, now c'mon get dressed. It's somewgere I'm POSITIVE you'll love." My mom says leaving. 

I end up wearing a grey hoodie that says, "Awesome", striped pants, and black boots. (Outfit in comments) 

After I finish my makeup which is minimal, I meet my mom downstairs. 

"Ready honey?" She asks. 

"Definitely! Are we sure I'll like it? I mean what place can we go to at 3 in the afternoon?" I say not thinking. 

"Everywhere Audrey. Everywhere." My mom says shaking her head at my stupidity. 

We both climb into the car, of course I climb in a bit more wary than her. I still don't know where we're going. 

"Now Audrey, before I tell you where we are going, I need you to swear that you WILL NOT freak out whatsoever." She says eyeing me. 

Now I'm really worried. 

"Yes mom. I swear on...One Direction. That's not as big as R5 but..eh whatever." I blow off. 

"Okay. Well, we are going to see old friends of mine and their kids. Now, you and the kids already met." She says. 

"Uhm, who are they?" 

"The Lynches." She says. 

Time stopped. So did my heart. 

"What? Mom are you kidding with me because this isn't funny at all." I say not beliving a word she says for a single second. 

"No honey I'm not kidding. We actually live right in front of their block. All we have to do is turn the corner actually." She says starting the car. 

"So you mean to tell me, you're friends with Mark and Stormie, we lived 2 seconds away from R5 my entire life, and I didn't know about it at all until right now?" I say catching up. 

"Exactly, now let's not be late honey." 

We drive for literally 5 seconds before pulling up to a fairly nice house. Right. Around. The. Corner. INSANE! 

As we jump out of the car, Stormie comes rushing outside and immediately gives my mom a hug. 

"Oh Christy! It's so nice to see you again! And amazing to see Audrey again after last night!" She says cheerfully. 

Pure Stormie. 

"Aw it's so nice to see you again too Stormie!" I say. 

Remember Aud. Calm. Don't. Freak. OUT! 

"Well come inside you two. Audrey, you can help me wake the boys. Lazy guys." She mutters. 

"Haha okay." 

We enter the house and stop in the hallway. 

"Okay honey, I'll wake up Rocky, Riker, and Ellington. And you can wake up Ross and Ryland. Their room is the third door to your left." Stormie says instucting me. 

"Okay thanks Stormie!" I say walking away. 

"Be careful though! Those boys get quite rowdy when it comes to getting up." She warns. 

"Don't worry about it. I have an older and a younger brother. I got used to it at a VERY young age!" I reassure her. 

"Okay, and happy birthday by the way!" She says. 

"Thanks!!" I say as I walk into the room. 

At least I think it's a room. 

It might be a pigsty. 

Boys. 

"Ross...Ryland wake up" I say softly. 

No movement from either of them. 

I go to the top bunk where Ross lays asleep. 

"C' mon Ross get up. " I say a bit louder. 

I got a response of; "Mom go away, I'll clean later." 

Boys. 

"ROSS SHOR LYNCH GET YOUR BUTT UP BEFORE I GET THE WATER BUCKET!" 

That got a response. 

"I'M UP! I'M UP! Audrey?" Ross says jumping out of bed. 

"Hey Ross. Your mom has breakfast ready for you guys in the kitchen. Just go down there and I'll wake up Ryland." I say getting off the ladder. 

"Okay. Don't take too long." He says winking and walking out the door. 

Ross. 

Now time for Ryland. 

"Ry get up." I say. 

"Ryland" I say sitting on the corner of his bed, by his head. 

"Ryland" I say shaking him a bit. 

Nothing. 

Maybe....maybe I could wake him up with a k- 

No. 

Not a good idea. 

"RYLAND GET UP!" I shout. 

Nothing. Seriously? 

Maybe that's my only choice. 

I scoot closer and lean to his ear. 

"Ryland. Please Ry get up. Your mom has food downstairs for you now, please wake up." I say pleading. 

Finally he flutters his eyes and looks at me. 

"Audrey? What are you doing here?" He says confused. 

"Hey Ry, I'm here for a visit. I literally live around the corner. If you jump your fence you're in my backyard haha" I say. 

"Now c'mon your mom has breakfast ready." I say standing up. 

He yawns, "Okay, let's go." 

When he stands up I notice he doesn't have a shirt on. 

"Take a picture, they last longer." He says winking. 

I blush deeply. LIKE A TOMATO! 

"Uh, I-I wasn't staring. I-it was just that you were standing up and I-it- i would, I ,mean, but it" Ryland cuts me off the best way possible. 

He kissed me. 

Just the feel of his lips on mine made me frozen. 

After a second I start to respond. 

I didn't feel sparks. 

I felt a nuclear bomb on my lips. 

It was the most enchanting kiss ever. I could stay like this forever. 

But I need air first. 

We pull away and look into each others eyes. 

"That was the best possible way you could've told me to shut up." I say giggling. 

"I know haha. Okay let's go, I bet they're wondering what happened to us. Oh and uh, Audrey?" Ry asks. 

"Yeah?" 

"Happy Birthday" He says winking. 

Best. Birthday. EVER!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Okay so i just wanted to put this out there that this will only be about 10 chapters long but i HAD to put this up. So updates for this won't really be frequent. So yeah! Lets get started!  


End file.
